


Please Say No

by Princess976



Category: Glee
Genre: Cheating, F/M, One-Shot, Oral Sex, Unresolved Issues, ain't shit!Sam, previously unposted, samcedes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:57:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1237396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess976/pseuds/Princess976
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam tries to persuade Mercedes to exercise some restraint when dealing with their unresolved issues because he is unable to do the right thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Say No

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot that is part of a never published story. Mercedes is in a "serious" relationship and Sam wants her back but he knows how she feels about cheating. He implores her to make a choice because if he chooses the choice would be the "wrong" one. At the beginning of the oneshot Sam had just had a Skype conversation with Stacy who is having a hard time. Enjoy!  
> COMMENTS, KUDOS= LOVE!

Mercedes disconnected the call and looked at Sam. She knew he hated to cry; she reached up to brush the tears from his lashes. He grabbed her wrist and manuvered her onto her back and studied her face silently. He lowered his head and rested his forehead against hers. Mercedes closed her eyes and tried to will Sam off of her. She didn't dare speak the words for fear he might listen and his body felt like perfection blanketing hers.

"I know I should let you up but I can't." Sam said with a pained look in his eyes.

"I know I should want to get up but I don't." Mercedes said breathless.

"Mercedes, I can't fight us both. Please say no. Say no and I'll get up and we can go back to the way it's been."

"If I say no; what will it prove?" Mercedes asked.

"It proves we have morals and integrity. Actually it proves that you have those things. I clearly don't have either because I am a word away from ripping all your clothes off reminding you who your body answers to. Please say no." Sam said his voice husky with need.

"Why do you want me to say no?" Mercedes asked confused.

"I don't want you to say no. But if you say yes, you'll regret it. I don't want that. What's with all the questions? Just say no!" Sam said his resolve weakening.

"I want to say no but every time I open my mouth a question pops out. If I'm being honest the reason is probably because if I say no you'll be gone from me like this. And I want to keep this for as long as possible." Mercedes said honestly. Sam ground his hips into Mercedes. She gasped at the sensation, it had been so long since she'd felt that way. No one other than Sam could make her feel that way. He wrapped her thighs around his waist and her arms around his neck and pressed into her center again. When Mercedes only moaned in response he dipped his hand into her leggings and ran a finger from slit to clit.

"Baby, you're so wet. Is this all for me? Is this all for Sammy?" Sam purred in her ear.

"Sam, please." Mercedes whimpered.

"Mercedes, no going back. Once I lick my fingers I'm not going to be able to stop until I feel you cumming in my mouth and around my dick. Decide now!" Sam said as he eyed his fingers dripping with her pussy juice. Mercedes didn't say a word. She grabbed Sam's hand, sucked her juices from his fingers and pulled him into a searing kiss. Sam needed no further prodding. He quickly removed her clothing, looked at her naked body and smirked. They both remembered how Sam could make her body quiver with a look and make her wet with a word. He didn't waste anymore time. He put her legs over his shoulders and licked her from opening to clit. Mercedes writhed against Sam's talented tongue. Sam teased Mercedes, building her up and right before she would fall over the edge he would ease off and leave her frustrated. 

"Sam Evans stop teasing me!" The sheets were tangled in her hands. She was panting and all coherent thought was lost. As for Sam, he reveled in how good he still made _his_ woman feel. She was still his woman, no matter their current circumstances. That was the big reason why he didn't feel bad about anything that had happened since he'd been back in her life. Mercedes Jones was his woman and no lame without a backbone was going to change that fact. Sam was lost in his thoughts as he lazily flicked his tongue across Mercedes clit. He barely noticed that Mercedes was begging him to let her cum. Never one to deny his woman anything Sam sucked her clit and then stabbed his tongue inside her dripping pussy sending Mercedes into an earth-shattering climax that she'd be feeling tomorrow.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't exactly PWP because it happens inside a larger story. But on rereading the story this is the only part that survived the edit! How sad is that? I know , I know it happens. I don't know why I keep writing Samcedes, it's just me being masochistic. Doesn't matter how bad Glee screws up, Samcedes lives on in the hearts and minds of its shippers! SAMCEDES FTW!!


End file.
